Mike Gravel
Political Positions :"The Issues" at the Gravel 2008 website :Mike Gravel's Platform here at Campaign Wikia * Wants an immediate withdrawl from Iraq followed by aggressive diplomacy. * Wants to end the War on Drugs by legalizing cannabis, legalizing the regulation of hard drugs, and treating drug abuse as a public health problem instead of a law enforcement problem. * Supports the National Initiative legislation for direct democracy at the federal level. * Supports the implementation of the Fair Tax, a national retail sales tax that will replace the income tax. * Supports a Carbon tax to deal with the problem of Global warming. * Wants to implement a universal healthcare system that maintains competition between private businesses by using vouchers. * Suppports gun ownership, but advocates a licensing program that requires potential gun owners to be trained in the use of firearms. * Fully supports a woman's right to abortion. * Supports same-sex marriage and the repeal of the "don't ask, don't tell" policy. Senate Career Mike Gravel was an Alaskan Senator from 1969-1981. During his time in office, he made several noteworthy achievements. In 1971, he began a one-man filibuster against the renewal of the military draft. Gravel prevented the legislation from being passed for five months until Richard Nixon agreed to let the draft expire in 1973. Also in 1971, he played a key role in getting the Pentagon Papers released by reading 4,100 pages of them into the Congressional Record of his of Senate Subcommittee on Buildings and Grounds. Gravel speaks candidly about his role in releasing the papers in this video. In 1973, Gravel created an amendment that empowered Congress to make the policy decision about the construction of the Alaska Oil Pipeline. The amendment was opposed at first, but Gravel built support for it and got it passed in the Senate by a single vote. The pipeline has since been responsible for 20% of the U.S. oil supply. Mike Gravel News & Opinion Latest YouTube Videos by Mike Gravel 'Hillary, Your Lips are Moving, and You're Lying' ----------- Ask Yourself ---------- Mike Gravel: A Conversation with Gareth Porter Radio * The Morning Show Live - Several Mike Gravel interviews ;July 10 * Mike Gravel radio interview with Mike Malloy - 6 parts ;June 26? * Mike Gravel interview with Randi Rhodes on Air America Radio Latest editorials by Gravel * Exclusive: Gravel Says, “Thanks, Gays!”; Queerty. com, July 16, 2007. - (Open Letter) * Why I Wasn't Invited to the Debate on Gay Issues by Senator Mike Gravel; The Huffington Post, Posted July 12, 2007 * Why Hillary Scares Me by Senator Mike Gravel; The Huffington Post, Posted June 25, 2007 See also External links * Official Campaign Site * Biographical Directory of the United States Congress * FairTax.org State-by-State Directory * National Initiative for Democracy (Founded by Mike Gravel) * Genealogy of Mike Gravel * Mike Gravel at WikiLeaks Blogs Chat * Mike Gravel Chat at Campaigns Wikia - Click on #gravel2008 in the drop-down menu. * Gravelution Chat Eventful.com * Demand that Mike Gravel come to your city or town! Forums Google groups * Mike Gravel for President Images * Mike Gravel Images at Campaigns Wikia * Flickr * Legalize Marijuana - Gravel 2008 * WishaFriend.com Meetup.com Myspace * Gravel for President '08 - Official * Let Gravel Speak * Gravelutionist * Mike Gravel Supporters * Students for Gravel * Unitarian Universalists for Mike Gravel * Realists For Gravel Second Life * Official Gravel 2008 Second Life site Wikipedia * Gravel v. United States * Political positions of Mike Gravel * Mike Gravel presidential campaign, 2008 Yahoo! Groups * Mike Gravel Yahoo! Groups by Location YouTube G Gravel, Mike Category:Mike Gravel Category:Pro-choice politicians Gravel, Mike